El Kingdom vs Heroes
by Vengador Dragon
Summary: El Kingdom, una organiación guiada por Artrick Johnson que a escapado de A.R.G.U.S. por 2 años, sin ninguna información sobre ellos; tras un atraco todos los héroes se ponen a seguirlo, pero las cosas se les complican cuando saca a varios de ellos del camino, depende del resto detenerlo, pero cada combate contra ellos los pondrá a prueba, ¿Serán capaces de vencerlos?
1. El Kingdom y Flash

**El kingdom y Flash**

En los prados de las montañas en las afueras de Starling, una antigua base de la segunda guerra mundial volvía a estar activa, ocupada por una organización llamada "Kingdom", han eludido el radar de A.R.G.U.S. por 2 años; su líder es Artrick Johnson, desconocido, sin registro criminal, parece que fue borrada toda información sobre él.

Archivo terminado

Lyla: 2 años y no encontramos esa base, a estas alturas ya deben saber que los buscamos, con tanto tiempo no me sorprende que no se muevan

Agente Mayers: ¿Qué hacemos?

Lyla: No lo sé

* * *

En Straling en un depósito de productos químicos entran Green Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, Mr. Terrific y Wild Dog; no se esperaban la llegada de Kid Flash

Oliver (enojado): Wally, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Wally: Nos enteramos y vine a ayudar

Roy: Le hicimos saber a Barry que los teníamos

Wally: Lo sé

Felicity: Barry no sabe que viniste, ¿verdad?

Laurel: Chicos, a lo que vinimos

Todos se dirigen al interior y ven a un hombre revisando las cosas, de las sombras tras el salen 5 hombres armados, con cajas de los productos

Oliver: Felicity, ¿Reconocimiento?

Felicity: Oliver, el primer hombre se llama Artrick Johnson, pero no hay nada más sobre él

Curtis: Y los otros

Felicity (asustada): El reconocimiento los identifica como difuntos, los 5 cinco y el más cercano su fecha de defunción es 1967

Rene: ¿Qué dices?

Roy: Oigan

Roy lanza un disco pequeño y activa los enlaces a sus audífonos

Artrick: Este y este terminaran la formula, llévenselos

Los 2 soldados que tenían los que señalo se van los otros 3 los devuelven, se van 2 de ellos y el tercero habla

Soldado: ¿Esta vez servirá?

Artrick: Lo será, y para asegurarnos lo probaremos en Ciudad Central

Soldado: Es muy fuerte para cualquiera

Artrick: Lo sé, y por eso no lo probaremos con cualquiera, lo probaremos con "el hombre más rápido de la tierra", ve y apoya, los intrusos son míos

Cierra su puño izquierdo y sale una onda de energía hacia donde se estaban ocultando

Artrick: Estar siendo cazado por A.R.G.U.S. te enseña a ocultarte y saber cuando alguien te oye, pero será interesante si logran sobrevivir, proteger a Flash, pero basta de hablar

Salen ondas de energía de ambas manos atacándolos, Oliver y Roy usan flechas de humo para que no los vea, Laurel usa su canary cry, pero al parecer no tiene ningún efecto en él

Artrick: Esto preparado para todo, Laurel Lance

Todos quedan impresionados con esa revelación, Wally lo embiste, pero usa su onda para apartarlo

Artrick: Su aprendiz aquí, que tierno, pero inútil

Oliver: Ya verás lo que es inútil

Oliver usa una flecha de electricidad, logra herir a Artrick, pero se repone rápido lanzando lejos todos

Artrick: Adiós

Usa su onda de energía y destruye el piso dándole una ruta de escape

Rene: Chicos, ¿Lo oyeron?

Felicity: Por supuesto, alertare a Barry

Oliver: Alerta a los demás, que lo encuentren rápido; Wally, vuelve a Cuidad Central, quédate cerca de Barry, no te alejes de él

Dig: Oliver, es Barry de quien hablamos, tiene que estar todo su equipo alertado

Wally: Me encargo, encuéntrenlo

Felicity: Así será

* * *

Al día siguiente en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., Wally le comenta lo ocurrido en Starling al equipo Flash, para decidir qué hacer con respecto a Artrick y Barry

Joe: Si va tras Barry no podemos dejarlo sólo

Caitlyn: No creó que Barry quiera tener guardaespaldas las 24 horas

Cisco: Pero algo tenemos que hacer

Iris (preocupada): ¿Y como qué?, y, además, ¿Cómo le diremos a Barry?

Barry (sorprendido y asustado): ¿Decirme qué?

Wally: Fui a Starling a ayudar a Oliver, se que dijiste que no, pero igual no pude hacer nada

Barry (decepcionado): Wally, te dije que no fueras, hay, ya que se le va a hacer, ¿Y Oliver que tanto se molesto?

Wally: Mucho, cuando supo que me pediste que no fuera no se decirte como reacciono

Barry: Bueno, ya que, ponte a entrenar; Caitlyn, Cisco, pónganle un buen reto

Wally: Bien Barry, vamos

Los 3 salen, y Caitlyn y Cisco miran a Wally con mirada de desaprobación

Cisco: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Wally: No supe como decirle que alguien esta tras de él

Caitlyn: Escuchen, vamos a hacer esto, hablamos con Barry terminando

Wally y Cisco: Ok

* * *

Iris y Joe intercambian miradas que Barry no nota, pero se sorprende al recibir un mensaje de Felicity

Barry (confundido): Que extraño, recibí un mensaje de Felicity diciéndome que este siempre acompañado, ¿Alguno entiende de que habla?

Iris: Ah, Barry

La alarma meta-humana suena

Joe: Es algo fácil, robo en el banco de la ciudad

Barry: Me ocupo, si surge algo más envíen a Wally

Iris (asustada): Barry espera

Pero Barry sale corriendo sin oírla, al llegar al banco se encuentra con un hombre que dispara ondas de energía de sus brazos

Barry: ¿Y tú eres?

Artrick: Artrick Johnson, al fin, es un placer conocerte Flash

Barry: Igual, el robo era para atraerme me imagino

Artrick: Exacto, se todo sobre ti, sobre Green Arrow, Vibe, Arsenal, Frost, Supergirl, Atom, el otro Flash; el cómo funcionan cada uno no lo sé, pero sabemos que tu sí, podrían capturarte ahora mismo, pero muéstrame de lo que eres capaz

Barry: Créeme, te sorprenderás

Barry crea tornados con sus brazos a la par de que Artrick lanza ondas de energía contra él, la combinación de energía hace estallar los tornados, pero de las llamas Barry se lanza contra Artrick, Artrick lanza un puño pero Barry entra en fase pasando por todo el cuerpo de Artrick, lo sujeta del brazo libre y lo lanza contra la pared, corre hacia la pared contraria y recorre todo lo alto y parte del techo se lanza contra Artrick, Barry lanza un relámpago y Artrick una onda, ambas golpean a sus objetivos; Artrick se estrella otra vez contra la pared mientras que Barry sale volando hasta la pared contraria, ambos se levantan con mucha dificultad

* * *

Iris (preocupada): Wally, el hombre que mencionaste pelea contra Barry en el banco de la ciudad

Joe: Vayan los 3, deprisa

Wally: Los veo ahí chicos

Wally sale corriendo a toda velocidad al banco, mientras Cisco y Caitlyn usan un portal de Cisco

* * *

Artrick: Impresionante, ese golpe es mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca sentí un poder así

Barry: No eres el primero que me dice eso

Artrick: ¿Pero seré el último?, veámoslo

Sale un gas de su brazo derecho y usa una onda del brazo izquierdo para impulsar el gas tan rápido que Barry no logra esquivarlo por completo

Barry (asustado y con agonia): ¿Qué rayos?

Artrick: Veo que Green Arrow o tu querido Kid Flash no te advirtieron, supongo que intentaron el protegerte con protección, bueno, ayudemos al gas

Artrick lanza una onda de energía hacia a Barry noqueándolo, recoge a Barry y lo carga en su hombro izquierdo, saca un pequeño control y lo activa; se abre un portal rojo y del otro lado del banco uno azul del cual salen Cisco y Caitlyn mientras Wally entra por la puerta

Artrick: Vaya, vaya; Kid Flash, Vibe y Frost, impresionante, encárguense

Salen 10 hombres del portal rojo y los confrontan, dándole tiempo suficiente para que Artrick lo atraviese con Barry, Wally intenta detenerlo pero uno le dispara en la pierna frenándolo, Caitlyn congela a los hombres y Cisco los destroza sorprendiendo a todos, pero sus caras cambian de sorpresa a preocupación al ver cerrar el portal de Artrick

Wally (asustado): Papá, Iris; lo tiene, tiene a Barry

Cisco: Avisen a Oliver, tenemos que encontrarlo


	2. Suero y carnada

**Suero y carnada**

En Starling el equipo Flecha llega luego de detener un atentado en el ayuntamiento, pero todos se miran sin entender la cara de Felicity al teléfono

Felicity: Me pondré a trabajar, lo encontraremos

Cuelga el teléfono, ve al equipo y corre a abrazar a Oliver

Felicity (llorando): Lo tiene

Laurel (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Felicity (triste): Artrick, tiene a Barry

Roy: (preocupado): ¿Cómo que lo tiene?, es demasiado pronto para haber terminado lo que haría con lo que robo

Feicity: Cisco creé que aún no está listo, pero lo va a ir probando conforme termine

Oliver (serio): No si lo rescatamos primero, ¿Qué paso?

Felicity: Barry salió a algo simple, un robo en el banco de la ciudad, resulto ser Artrick, él y Barry pelearon, según Cisco, uso un gas que afecto a Barry, no lo absorbió todo lo cual hizo que resistiera, pero lo ataco con eso onda energía, lo noqueo, abre un portal rojo y se fue por el con Barry, saco varios hombres que impidieron que Cisco, Caitlyn y Wally salvaran a Barry

Dig: Si tiene portales será muy difícil encontrarlo

Laurel: ¿Crees que Lyla pueda ayudarnos?

Dig: Veré que puedo conseguir

Oliver: Iré con la Bratva, veré que saben ellos

Felicity: Yo voy a Ciudad Central, veré como ayudó desde allá

Laurel: Voy a ver a mi padre, a ver que dicen los archivos clasificados sobre él

Oliver: Alerten a los demás, quiero ojos en todas partes

Roy (confundido): ¿A todos los demás?

Oliver: Así es, llamen a todos, a Kara, Kendra y Cárter, las leyendas, a todos

Rene: Ok, tenemos trabajo, empecemos de una vez

Todos se ponen manos a la obra en busca de Artrick y Barry

* * *

En una base en las montañas de Starling varios hombres algo pálidos trabajan en lo que parece un suero, en frente de la computadora principal se encuentra Barry atado a una silla con esposas anti meta-humanos inconsciente con unas intravenosas en los brazos, lentamente comienza a despertar

Artrick: Vaya, despertaste justo a tiempo, el suero ya esta listo, no negaré que necesitó una mano de obra mejor que de seres resucitados con mi energía, pero peor es nada

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Artrick: Mucha información Barry, estuviste 2 días así, no te sorprendas que sepamos quien eres, te necesitaba fuera hasta terminar, denselo

El suero comienza a recorrer la intravenosa, 2 hombres sujetan a Barry por los hombros para que deje de forcejear, el suero al entrar a su cuerpo la piel comienza a tornarse más roja, la expresión de Barry hace que los hombres se aparten

Barry (a todo pulmón): ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Artrick con tal grito retrocede un poco, luego sonríe al ver caer la cabeza de Barry y ya no oírlo gritar

Artrick (emocionado): Guau, no me esperé que fuera tan intensa, ¿Esta bien verdad?

Uno se acerca, levanta la cabeza de Barry y lo ve con una mirada de agonía, deja caer la cabeza y quita las intravenosas

Artrick (inquieto): ¿Barry?, ¿Me oyes?

Barry (voz baja e ida): Si, ¿Y tú a mí?

Artrick: Si, se completamente honesto, puedes, de tus amigos, ¿Quien puede ser el más peligroso?

Barry: Depende la circunstancias, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow es muy listo, y no teme hacer viajes por los caminos oscuros; en cuestión de poder esta Kara Danvers aka Supergirl la cuál tiene montones de poderes dados gracias a la radiación del sol

Artrick (confundido): ¿El sol?, explicate

Barry: La radiación del sol le otorga sus poderes, todos tienen debilidades salvo su invulnerabilidad, no vas a poder pasar su piel si no la debilitas antes

Artrick: ¿Sabes como hacerlo?

Barry: Si, pero no siento el cuerpo

Artrick mira a sus hombres, uno señala la computadora y ve la fórmula

Artrick (sorprendido): Ja, interesante, bueno, ya se en que puedes ayudar, desantelo, nos vamos a Ciudad Nacional

* * *

En la base de la DEO en Ciudad Nacional, J'ohn, Winn, Clark y Alex revisan los archivos que tienen sobre Artrick y el Kingdom, Kara aparece con cara medio dormida

Kara (bostezando): ¿Qué hizo este tipo para hacerme venir tan temprano?

J'ohn: Green Arrow pidió que lo encontremos

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Oliver pidiendo ayuda?, ¿Qué hizo este loco?

Clark (confundido): No entendí, dijo algo de robo y un tal Flash, espera, aquí hay un mensaje

Alex (molesta): ¡Clark!

Claro la ignora y reproduce el mensaje de Oliver a la DEO

Oliver (mensaje): J'ohn, necesitó tu ayuda, de toda la DEO, Artrick Johnson, líder de una organización autonombrada "Kingdom" según lo optenido de A.R.G.U.S., es más peligroso de lo que creimos, pudo escapar de mi equipo y Kid Flash, no sabiamos lo habil que era hasta que capturo a Barry; hay es donde necesitaos su ayuda, necesitamos que nos ayuden a rescatarlo, no podemos solos, sabemos que se oculta en las montañas en las afueras de Starling, pero su base es indetectable, no sabemos que hará con él, los necesitamos; cambio y fuera

Kara (furiosa): ¡Tiene a Barry y no querías que supiera!, ¿Por que?

Alex: Sabia que reaccionarias así, ya demostró que no puedes tomarlo a la ligera

Clark: Kara, tranquila, salvaremos a Barry, lo prometo

Winn: Saliendo del tema, hay una camioneta tapando un acceso de la policía, esa camioneta tiene hombres armados manteniéndolos adentro

Kara (seria): Me encargo

Clark: Voy contigo, debo estirar las piernas

Ambos salen y llegan rápido a la zona del problema, al aterrizar ven a 7 hombres pálidos y a otro de espalda

Kara: Perdón amigo, pero su fiesta se acabó

El hombre de espaldas alza el brazo izquierdo y los otros comienzan a disparar, este se sube a la camioneta y se comienza a alejar

Kara: Voy por él, ¿Te puedes encargar?

Clark: Pan comido

Kara sale disparada hacía la camioneta, Clark usa su aliento para alejar a los hombres, estos al reponerse rápido decide congelarlos

Clark: Eso los detendrá

De repente ve que se empiezan a sacudir, se detienen y explotan

Clark (sorprendido): ¿Qué rayos? (asustado): ¡Kara!

Clark sale rápido para alcanzar a Kara; ella detiene la camioneta, pero se asusta al oír su nombre en el interior, abre la parte trasera y su cara es entre sorpresa y miedo

Kara: ¡Barry!

Barry (susurrando y medio perdido): Kara, huye

Kara es golpeada con fuerza, el hombre que conducía la camioneta sale mostrando ser Artrick

Artrick: Kara Danvers, Supergirl, la chica de acero, impresionante, sabía que tenerlo en ese estado nos sería útil, no menciono lo de tu oído, esta bajo la influencia de un suero que diseñe, el poderte alertar significa que se esta recuperando, pero haré lo mismo con él, muéstrame lo que tienes

Kara (furiosa): Con gusto

Kara dispara su visión de calor y Artrick su onda de energía, se crea una explosión que cegó un momento a ambos, al dispersarse Kara corre y golpe a Artrick estrellándolo contra la camioneta, sale tambaleándose y dispara ondas con ambos brazos, estas chocan antes de llegar a Kara creando una explosión que desoriento a Kara

Artrick: Oh eres precipitada o estas molesta por que tengo a tu amigo, no importa ahora, pero realmente eres difícil eh niña

Artrick usa el mismo gas que uso con Barry y Kara comienza a retorcerse en el suelo, con la vista nublosa

Artrick: Te afecta distinto por tus poderes o por ser alienígena, sea como sea, él creé que eres muy hábil, y veo que no mintió, me alcanzaste muy rápido lo demuestra, bueno, terminemos

Le lanza una onda de energía dejándola inconsciente, la mete en la camioneta, noquea a Barry y abre un portal al momento que llega a Clark

Clark (molesto): Tú, ¿Qué hiciste ella?

Artrick: Esta hay adentro con su amigo

Clark (confundido): ¿Amigo?, Flash

Artrick: Así es, adiós

Le lanza una onda tomándolo desprevenido lanzandolo lejos, se sube y conduce atravesando el portal

Clark: Chicos, Artrick apareció

Alex: ¿Como que apareció?

Clark: Alex, la tiene, se llevo a Kara


	3. El ataque al búnker

**El ataque al búnker**

Clark, Cisco y Alex llegan al búnker del equipo Flecha, al entrar se encuentran con Oliver y Curtis llegando en el ascensor, a Felicity, Thea y Rene en la computadora, a Roy y Dig llegando del garaje, y al resto entrenar, dándose cuenta que no han notado su presencia

Felicity: ¿Obtuvieron algo?

Curtis: No, ni siquiera con mi tecnología y los satélites de Palmer lo encontramos

Roy: Nadie sabe nada en las calles, y eso si es raro

Dig: Y eso es todo lo que Lyla y A.R.G.U.S. saben, ¿Alguien más?

Cisco: Ah, chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

Oliver: Artrick Johnson, A.R.G.U.S. creé que se oculta en una antigua base en las montañas, pero no podemos encontrarla

Clark: Pues tal vez pueda ayudar

Felicity (confundida): ¿Y tú eres?

Clark: Clark Kent; Superman

Curtis (emocionado): ¿Tú eres Superman?

Alex: Lo es, ese Artrick atacó Ciudad Nacional, y se llevó a Kara

Laurel: ¿Qué?, ¿Para que querría a Kara?

Roy: No lo sé, según sabíamos su plan era con Barry

Cisco: Si les molesto si nos ponen al tanto, ambas partes

Oliver: ¿Qué Wally no te explico?

Cisco: Lo hizo, pero me cuesta creerlo

Felicity: Este hombre es el lider de una organización llamada el Kingdom, lo raro es que no hay datos sobre él, nada del porque Artrick Johnson querría algo así; bueno, al combatirlo nos topamos con que sus soldados, al parecer son zombis, el registro facial daba a todos muertos, robaron algunos productos para crear quien sabe que, y que usaría a Barry como conejillo de indias

Alex (desesperada): ¿Y Kara donde entra en todo esto?

Oliver (preocupado): No lo sabemos

* * *

Kara comienza a reaccionar y se encuentra esposada a una silla con un trozo pequeño de kriptonita debajo de la silla con unos intravenosas en sus brazos, al voltear ve que comienzan a desatar a Barry

Kara (asustada): ¡Barry!

Barry no hace nada, solo está sentado con la cabeza baja

Kara: Barry óyeme; ayúdame, hay que salir de aquí

Artrick: No irán a ningún lado, está en peor estado al que lo viste ayer

Kara: ¿Ayer?

Artrick: Si, usamos un suero que lo pone en mi dominio, pero solo su mente y su cara, no puede moverse, sus poderes hacen que sea muy resistente, pero eso no impidió que diera información, por eso estas aquí, lo que dijo fue que sin importar de saber todo sobre ti, igual podrías intervenir en lo que hagamos, pero será interesante saber cómo debilitar a un Kriptoniano, gracias a él, sabemos todo sobre Oliver Queen, nos dijo que era igual de peligroso, por eso sigue aquí, y hace poco ingreso Superman a la base de Green Arrow, por eso estas así, para que tu mente pueda procesar con tiempo con funcionan sus poderes; procedan

Kara: Escucha, jamás voy a darte...

Artrick: Jamás es una palabra fuerte

Artrick señala las intravenosas y Kara comienza a asustarse al ver un líquido pasar por ellos, al entrar en su brazo siente un ardor como nunca antes había sentido

Kara (a todo pulmón): ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kara con todo ese dolor no puede controlar sus poderes haciendo que su visión de calor se dispare dañando un poco la estructura, pero sin atravesar el techo de la base

Artrick (emocionado): Guau, eso fue algo interesante, ahora, ¿Estás lista?

Kara (voz apagada): Así es

Artrick: Ok, quítenle las esposas

Los hombres de Artrick retiran las intravenosas y las esposas, uno saca la kriptonita debajo de la silla y todo se aparta de Kara, al ver que no hace un movimiento se relaja

Artrick: Ok, como afecta el sol a tus poderes

Kara: No los afecta, el sol me los otorga, pero no entiendo el como del todo

Artrick: ¿Y qué pasa si haces un ataque constante?, ¿Se puede dejar a un Kriptoniano sin poderes aún en el sol?

Kara: Tendrías que hacer que use mucho la visión de calor, eso agota la energía en nuestras células mucho más rápido

Artrick: Ok, prepárense, yo les informarme que obtenga y los veré hay

Sus soldados se retiran salvo uno, el mismo con él que hablo en el almacén en Starling

Artrick: El hecho de que seas mi mejor experimento Anthony no significa que no me sigas, además de ser su único medio de comunicación, por eso te necesito allá

Anthony: ¿Enserio?, eres un ser con poderes y una gran mente para la ciencia, pero te la pasa más de hombre sentado que en el campo

Artrick: Aún con poderes, a diferencia de lo que ellos han enfrentado, puede seguir como si nada, ahora ve, te necesitaran

Anthony se va y Artrick toma una silla para sentarse frente a Kara

Artrick: Dime todo, todo sobre ti y tú primo

* * *

Una alarma suena en el búnker del equipo flecha, Felicity revisa las cámaras y ve al Kingdom

Felicity: Están aquí, el Kingdom, pero el reconocimiento no ve a Artrick, pero si al otro que pudo hablar; los demás si se fijan no lo hacen

Oliver: Equípense, hay que detenerlos

Alex: Hay que hacer que digan cómo llegar

Clark: Lo lograremos deteniéndolos, de lo contrario se podrán ir

Clark se quita su ropa mostrando su traje de Superman; Cisco se pone sus gafas y sus guantes; Oliver, Roy y Thea se ponen sus capuchas y máscaras, y toman sus arcos y flechas; Laurel, Evelyn y Curtis se ponen sus máscaras y toman sus armas; Rory se pone su traje se ubica en el centro; Dig y Rene se ponen sus cascos y toman armas pequeñas; Alex toma la ametralladora y un arma de bolsillo; Felicity se cubre en la parte posterior de la escalera

La puerta estalla y los soldados del Kingdom comienzan a entrar disparando armas de grado militar para reclutas; Cisco, Thea, Rene, Alex y Curtis los comienzan a atacar, Dig, Laurel y Roy se ponen enfrente de la escalera; al explotar los hombres del Kingdom comienza a entrar, pero no pueden ni bajar 2 escalones antes de recibir un disparo

Uno de los muros explota de los cuales llegan más guiados por Anthony; Oliver, Evelyn, Rory y Clark los encaran, Anthony se aleja y Oliver lo sigue, Cisco y Alex intentan seguirlo, pero los disparos no les permitieron avanzar

Clark, usa su aliento helado logrando congelar a los que entraron por el muro, se sorprende al ver que les pasó lo mismo que a los de Ciudad Nacional, explotaron a los pocos segundos de ser congelados

Clark (sorprendido): ¿Alguien más vio eso?

Alex: ¿Qué?, ¿Lo veloz que eres?

Clark: Explotaron al poco de ser congelados

Cisco: Eso lo explica, Caitlyn los congelo en Ciudad Central, yo los golpeé, y nos sorprendimos de que exploto, ahora entiendo, explotaron a la vez que los golpeé, congélalos a todos

Clark: Fácil, abran paso

Clark comienza a volar y usar su aliento helado congelando a todos los hombres en el búnker, al tenerlos a todos se detuvieron, y como supusieron, explotaron todos

Laurel: Son débiles al frío

Felicity: No, al estar muertos requieren algo más para poder controlarlos, pero si el frío hace eso debe ser una sustancia que sea débil a bajas temperaturas

Alex: Oigan, Oliver

* * *

Anthony se va alejando hasta quedar en el pasillo a la armería, se detiene a medio paso provocando que Oliver se detenga

Oliver: ¿Sabías que sería yo verdad?

Anthony: Así es, te probare la puntería, ya veremos cómo manejas el cuerpo a cuerpo

Anthony dispara su arma en mano y Oliver usa su arco para cubrirse, usa una flecha bengala y sega momentánea mente a Anthony, le saca el arma, Oliver le apunta con una flecha, pero Anthony saca 2 armas de su espalda, se comienzan a disparar y Oliver logra sacarle las 2 armas, logra atacar a Anthony por la espalda, y lo apresa en una pared

Oliver (enojado): ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Anthony: No estoy autorizado a decirte, pregúntaselo a él directamente

Oliver de la nada es lanzado lejos, al ver a su atacante ve a Artrick, le lanza una bolsa a Anthony llena de granadas

Artrick: Afectaran hasta al krriptoniano, cortesía de Kara Danvers

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?

Artrick señala con la cabeza a donde estaban peleando los demás, se va dejando solos

Artrick: No estarías en este lío si Barry Allen no hubiera dicho que eres demasiado peligroso, eso es lo que hace el suero que diseñe con lo que tome de ese almacén, con eso los 2 soltaron todo, pero siempre dejo que prueben lo que valen, párate y pelea

Oliver: ¿O qué?

Artrick: Te propongo un trato, si me vences te diré dónde y cómo llegar a tus amigos, y si pierdes, tendrás el mismo destino que ellos, aunque si Barry no me venció, y peleo bastante bien, bueno, Kara no lo hizo mal, pero Barry no se rindió por la ceguera, pero no negare que ella si sabe cómo dar golpes, me dio en lugares que no creí sentir tanto dolor; pero bueno, es tu turno

Oliver se pone de pie y corre con todo hacia Artrick a la vez de que él hace lo mismo


	4. Supremacía

**Supremacía**

Oliver y Artrick comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Oliver saca ventaja sobre Artrick, pero él se agacha y usa una onda de energía para desarmar a Oliver

Artrick: No armas, no poderes, es justo

Artrick gira su cuerpo a la izquierda, estira el brazo completamente a mitad del giro y golpea a Oliver en la cara, Oliver gira y termina de espalda contra el suelo, lo patea en un costado 2 veces y se aleja

Artrick: De pie, me lo pones muy fácil

Oliver se levanta y embiste a Artrick, se agacha un poco tomándolo de la cintura, pero al tratar de lanzarlo Artrick rota los brazos sacando a Oliver de balance lanzando contra una columna de metal, lanza un golpe que Oliver esquiva a la vez que lo patea en el estómago, Oliver lanza varios golpes que Artrick esquiva y remata fácilmente en el torso de Oliver; al lanzarle otro golpe Oliver le toma el brazo y lo golpea con su brazo libre en el costado, pero Artrick lo patea en la cara aprovechado lo agachado que está separándose

Artrick: Ahora veo porque dijo que eras peligroso, eres realmente bueno peleando

Oliver: Y eso que aún no has visto cuando peleo frustrado

* * *

Anthony observa atentamente a los que se encuentran en el búnker, sale de su escondite activando una de las granadas que Artrick le dio

Anthony: Superman, un regalo de tu prima

Anthony le lanza la granada la cual al explotar saca volando a Clark hasta la pared, y la onda expansiva desequilibra a los demás, Alex va corriendo hacia donde cayó Clark

Alex (asustada): Clark, ¿Estas bien?

Clark: Si, pero no me espere eso

Curtis: Dijo que era cortesía de tu prima, ¿Esa es Kara?

Dig: Ahora sabemos para que la querían con ella

Anthony: Algunos de ustedes estuvieron en nuestro último robo, así que se los diré, creamos un suero tan potente que ni siquiera Flash fue capaz de soportar, bueno una pequeña parte, y si tuvo un efecto que pudimos sacarle provecho imaginen en Supergirl ya que sus poderes de sanación son el 97% de intensos que de él, por eso la tenemos nosotros, él nos informó de lo que es capaz

Anthony les lanza 3 granadas lanzando a todos contra la pared, Roy lanza una flecha de su pierna al hombro de Anthony, el no produce ningún sonido de dolor, se saca la flecha se cubre al ver disparar a Rene, saca otra y la patea por el piso llegando cautelosamente, explotando por debajo de ellos

Anthony silba y entran más soldados por el hoyo en el muro, estos disparan al equipo Flecha, Anthony lanza una granada a Clark y otra a Cisco lanzando a ambos contra Alex, ella se agacha esquivándolos, pero al pararse una granada explota lanzándola estrellándose con Cisco, otra explota en el pecho de Clark, este al tratar levantarse siente un dolor en el pecho, al tocar con su mano puede ver como hay sangre en su mano

* * *

Oliver jala aire exhausto, Artrick respira pesadamente; los 2 se ponen de pie y se lanzan uno contra el otro

Artrick: Ok, ya vi lo que quería ver, ya puedes pelear enserio

Artrick toma los brazos de Oliver y lo lanza junto a su arco, Oliver lo toma y rueda para esquivar una onda de energía de Artrick, le dispara una flecha helada, lo congela donde está, pero a los 2 segundos el hielo se rompe por las ondas, ataca a Oliver con ambos brazos, Oliver se lanza al suelo mientras le dispara una flecha sónica, Oliver oye los disparos y sale hacia donde vienen, pero recibe un disparo de Artrick lanzándolo contra la pared

Artrick: Vaya, o te importan mucho ellos o este lugar, pero tú y yo tenemos algo aquí, pero por lo visto elegiste ya tu sendero

Artrick ataca a Oliver con una onda dejándolo en el suelo, lo vuelve a atacar lanzándolo a la sale central del búnker

Laurel: ¡Oliver!

Artrick lanza una onda de energía a Laurel al mismo tiempo que Anthony una granada, la combinación de energía impulso a todos contra los muros

Artrick (sorprendido): Guau, recordatorio, no combinarlas con mi poder

Artrick se levanta y se acerca a Oliver, Oliver comienza a levantarse cuando Artrick le quita el arco

Artrick: Interesante manera tienes de pelear eh, pero ya es hora

Sale el gas del brazo derecho de Artrick, Oliver comienza a levantarse pero termina cayéndose, se sujeta la cabeza la cual siente que todo le da vueltas

Artrick: Ok, parece que cada quien responde diferente, hagamos una prueba ya que hay muchos

Se acerca a Thea y le lanza el gas, ella comienza a toser sin control alguno

Artrick: Si, cada quien es distinto el efecto

Comenzaba a regresar se con Oliver cuando una flecha se le clava en la pierna, se voltea y ve que Roy le disparo, Anthony lanzo una granada que exploto tras el disparo de Evelyn lanzando a Anthony contra Artrick, se levantan y Artrick lanzan ondas de energía con ambos brazos; Anthony activa el portal, activa una granada, la devuelve a la bolsa y se las lanza

Anthony (gritando): Eso va a volar

Artrick noquea a Oliver, al cargarlo explotan las granadas lanzando a todos por todo el búnker; Artrick y Anthony se levantan rápido y cruzan el portal con Oliver

Felicity (aterrado): ¡Oliver!

Cisco se acerca hacia donde está el portal, al tratar de abrirlo se da cuenta que no puede

Cisco: Algo no anda bien, mis poderes deberían abrir el portal que usaron, no sé como pero, su base pudo neutralizar mis vibras, no puedo seguirlos

Rory: Y el lugar quedó destruido

Felicity: Vayamos a los laboratorios S.T.A.R., hay podremos seguirlo

Evelyn: No nos queda de otra

Cisco: Voy a ir a Seth Rock, veré si Kendra y Carter pueden echarnos una mano

Felicity: Contactare a Sara, esperemos que las leyendas no estén muy ocupados

Alex: ¿Hay bahía médica en los laboratorios?, hirieron a Clark

Cisco: Caitlyn lo atenderá al llegar

Roy: Vengan, esto ya es una casería


	5. Reuniendo a los héroes

Reuniendo a los héroes

En Seth Rock hay un accidente en un puente, una pareja está en un punto de caída, cuando Cárter llega a volando quedando frente a ellos y Kendra ayuda haciendo subir usando un Cárter como palanca

Cárter: Salgan de aquí, ya

La pareja se asienta cuando el suelo en sus pies se rompe provocando que caigan, pero debajo de ellos se abre un portal azul de los golpes en una salva del puente

Cisco (frustrado): ¿Por qué siempre venimos a la ciudad de alguien?

Kendra: No lo sé, pero que alegría verte

Cárter: Si, ya lo creó, que genial traje

Cisco: Gracias, ah, podemos hablar en privado

Kendra sujeta un Cisco y vende volando con Carter detrás de ella, desciende en un tejado mirando extrañados un Cisco

Kendra (preocupada): Cisco, ¿Qué ocurre?

Cárter (sorprendido): ¿Todo en orden ?, no traes la cara de siempre

Cisco (serio): Estamos lidiando con una amenaza, se llama el Reino, son dirigidos por un hombre llamado Artrick Johnson, lo subestimamos demasiado

Kendra (sorprendida): ¿Qué pasó?

Cisco (deprimido): Nos venció, en varias ocasiones; destruyo la base de Oliver, hirió gravemente a Clark, y se llevó a Barry, Kara y Oliver; nos está acabando

Cárter: Pues si es así, avísanos cuando haya que enfrentarlo

Kendra: ¿Los dejaremos?

Cárter: No, pero tal vez, hay algo que descubrir de ese Artrick

Cisco: Ya lo intentamos, no encontré nada, ARGUS no encontró nada, ni siquiera Felicity

Cárter (sorprendido): Guau, no la conozco bien, pero sé que sí ella no logró algo así, es un problema

Kendra: ¿Ya probaste con tus poderes?

Cisco (deprimido): Ya, pero parece que le hizo algo a Barry para saber cómo bloquearme

Cárter: usar nuestros conocimientos contra nosotros, es astuto

Kendra: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

* * *

En el flujo del tiempo se vende la venta de 1987 tras evitar que el nazi Iván Demjanjuk escapara de Israel para su juicio, salir de una señal en la frecuencia SOS, preocupando a todos

Rip (sorprendido): Gedeón, ¿De dónde proviene esa señal?

Gideon: Proviene de los laboratorios STAR en Ciudad Central, 27 de noviembre del 2017, de parte de Felicity Smoak

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué está haciendo Felicity en los laboratorios en vez del búnker en Starling?

Gideon: Según el mensaje, el búnker ya no existe

Con eso todos ponen caras caras de sorpresa y de miedo por la noticia

Ray (asustado): Gedeón, explícate, ¿cómo es que no existe el búnker?

Gedeón: Atacaron la base del Sr. Reina, la explotación con granadas para un Supermán mediante una explosión de energía de iones; combustión de una bomba atómica; con una cantidad muy pequeña de Kriptonita, 1% del total a lo mucho; y unos materiales desconocidos

Mick: Déjame adivinar, un plan de venganza

Gideon: No habla de eso, pero lo que es demasiado importante reúne a todos

Sara (molesta): ¡Pues que esperamos!

Rip: Olvidan que estamos deteniendo aberraciones

Ray: ¿Y el que nuestros amigos son vencidos no lo es ?, tú nos dijiste que ellos son muy importantes para la línea del tiempo, Barry y Oliver sobre todo, y Oliver está en problemas y estar en Ciudad Central Barry ya esta involucrado , no tenemos idea de quién es el responsable, sino que también tenemos amigos, y no voy a dejarlos así

Jax: Rip, entendemos lo de las aberraciones, pero no tenemos que esperar, estamos esperando, estamos llamando

Nate: Rip, algo no anda bien, Gideon, ¿Era atacada la base de Oliver, la destrucción, en el futuro?

Gedeón: No Sr. Heywood

Sara: Mayor razón para ir

* * *

En los laboratorios STAR, abre un portal en la sala Interdimensional dándoles paso a Cisco, Kendra y Cárter; al llegar al cortex solo se encuentran Felicity, Joe, Wally, Roy y Thea

Thea (contenta): Lograste traerlos, que alegría, realmente necesitamos tanto apoyo como

Kendra: Cisco nos contó todo, tranquila, tu hermano nos ayudó cuando lo necesitábamos a pesar de estar ocupado, no lo iba a dejar

Cárter: Cisco menciono que no habia podido dar con él, ¿Quién es este tipo exactamente?

Felicity: Artrick Johnson, ONU meta-humano con la Capacidad de Disparar ondas de Energía de Sus brazos, Bastante bueno en El Combate y muy listo,: Además, CREO Grandes artefactos Que hirieron INCLUSO un superhombre, y operamos Parece sable de Como

Kendra: Cisco menciono que le hizo algo a Barry para saber cómo bloquear las visiones de Cisco con referencia a él

Cisco (frustrado): No Solo las visiones, TIENE UNA Máquina Que portales CREA Y No Puedo Detectar Do Energía, impidiéndome Seguir su rastro Al otro lado del portal, descubrio Como bloquear mal Poderes, y Hasta Ahora en solitario Hacer eso la tubería podia

Kendra (sorprendida): Debió afectar a Barry muy seriamente para saber cómo lograr eso

Cárter (curioso): ¿Dónde están los demás?

Roy: Dig fue un ARGUS para saber que ven que detectan los satélites; Caitlyn tratando a Clark y Alex viendo cómo ayudarla; las leyendas, Jay, Harry y Jesse aún no llegan; los demás tratando de saber cómo ayudar a rescatar a los demás

Joe: Fue astuto, Barry era el que mejor conocía, lo uso para saber cómo, cuándo y dónde atacarlos

Una señal se detecta en el radar sobre los laboratorios STAR, todos se alegran al ver que es la señal de la Waderider

Joe: Vayan, yo les aviso a los demás

Asienten y salen del cortex a la entrada de los laboratorios, al llegar a las leyendas en la puerta

Sara (sonriendo): Roy, Felicity, que alegría de verlos, preferiría en otras circunstancias, pero algo es algo

Rip: Si, si, pueden decirle al Sr. Allen que salga para que se calme y que siga con las aberraciones

Thea (nerviosa): Si, sobre eso ...

Prof. Stein (preocupado): ¿Qué fue del Sr. Allen?

Thea (tímida): No solo él, Kara y Oliver también fueron derrotados por ese maldito, Artrick Jonhson

Cisco: Pasen, adentro se los explicaremos mejor

Nate (preocupado): Creó que ser lo mejor

Todos se dirigen a la cámara de velocidad donde ya pusieron una pantalla para poner al tanto, se sorprendieron al ver Harry y Jesse ya en el lugar

Cisco (confundido): ¿Cuánto tiene que llegaron?

Jesse: Venimos llegando

Harry: Por suerte no teníamos nada importante, pero sí lo sabías, de lo contrario, ya me tienes que molestar con ideas para mejorar tu velocidad

Iris: Pues tus entrenamientos intensivos si el servido, pero ahora Wally y Jesse deben tomarlos, y más intensos

Jesse (asustada): ¿Qué está pasando?

Cisco: Si miran a la pantalla se los explicaremos

Iris: Espera Cisco, nos faltan Dig y Jay

Roy: Dig ya está enterado

Harry: También llamaron a Garrick

Cisco: Sí, y también contacte a Gipsy, pero ella está ocupada siguiendo un fugitivo de su Tierra en Tierra-17, creó, pero vendrá en cuanto pueda

Cárter, Jax y Nate (confundidos): ¿Gipsy?

Cisco: Mi novia, de Tierra-19, sus poderes son los mismos que los míos

Kendra (feliz): Que bueno que conseguiste novia, pero, no puedes ir por ese Jay Garrick, ¿Qué tan lejos está?

Cisco: Esta en Tierra-3

Joe: Ve Cisco, nosotros les informamos

Wally: Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos un Flash para vencerlo, pero sin Barry, Jay es el único Flash con el que puedo contar

Rory (sorprendido): Guau, ¿Es otro Flash?

Iris: Si, pero Barry tiene un enlace más personal, más de su parte que él, pero ya lo sabrán al verlo, Cisco

Cisco: Espero que no esté muy ocupado

Iris: Jamás lo ha estado cuando se trata de Barry

Cisco asiente con y abre un portal a Tierra-3, al cruzarlo Felicity enciende la pantalla mostrando el perfil corto que ARGUS les proporciono, en eso llega Dig junto con Lyla, tras ellos Caitlyn y Alex ayudando a Clark a mover se

Lyla: Veo que han juntado un gran equipo, por lo que Dig dijo lo necesitaremos

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿A dónde fue Cisco?

Jesse: Por Jay a Tierra-3

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿No vino?

Wally: Ni Gipsy, pero le dijo que Cisco vendrá cuando se desocupe

Alex: ¿Ese es Artrick ?, no se ve tan atemorizante

Mick: Si venció a 4, debe serlo

Rip (confundido): ¿4?

Mick señala a Clark y luego levanta su mano mostrando 4 dedos

Felicity: Bueno, enfoquémonos, él es Artrick Johnson, el líder de una organización llamada el Reino, llevan escabulléndose de ARGUS por 2 años, al enterarnos de ellos estaban robando químicos en Starling para crear un equipo extraño, al día siguiente atacó al banco de Ciudad Central para atraer a Barry a una trampa, al capturarlo y frenar a su equipo de salvarlo, usar este suero en Barry y conéte obtener información sobre nosotros, con eso atacó la estación de policía de Ciudad Nacional para capturar a Kara, y el búnker en Starling por Oliver y de paso destruyó el búnker, tras eso los llamamos y los hemos estado buscando como locos

Nate: Hay más, Gideon dijo que el búnker nunca fue atacado

Sara: Esa fue otra razón para venir

Clark (confundido): ¿Eso qué significa?

Caitlyn (preocupada): ¿No es del futuro?

Rip: No, el nombre no se me es conocido

Joe: ¿No es de su Tierra, Harry?

Harry: No me suena ningún Artrick

Jesse: A mí tampoco

Felicity: Aún falta, según ARGUS, hay una base en las montañas de Starling y hay esta base del Reino

Joe: Pero no podemos encontrarla, Artrick usa un Barry para poder bloquear los poderes de Cisco en la base

Rip: Pues hay que pensar, no pudo salir de la nada

Joe: Si Gipsy ahora esta aquí puedes ayudar a saber si es de otra Tierra

Caitlyn: ¿No es alguien como Vándalo Salvaje ?, muy astuto para saber tapar bien sus huellas

Laurel: Podría ser, Vándalo, si nos causó muchos problemas, sabemos que no es inmortal, podríamos saberlo, eso es

Wally (confundido): Me perdiste

Laurel: Obtuve mucho de Vándalo con una imagen vieja suya, revisemos sus pasos antes de crear el Reino

Evelyn: ¿Y qué mejor que una máquina del tiempo?

Curtis (confundido): ¿Quieres usar la espada para saber el pasado de Artrick y el Kingdom?

Laurel: Exacto, ¿Qué opinan?

René (serio): Que es una locura, si ARGUS no pudo, no lo creó de nosotros; que esperamos


	6. Intrusión de memoria

**Intrusión de memoria**

Oliver comienza a abrir los ojos y se topa en una habitación con poca iluminación esbozada a una silla con brazos intravenosos, enfrente de él se muestra Barry y Kara con la cabeza hacia abajo

Oliver (confundido): ¿Chicos ?, Barry, oye, Kara, arriba

Artrick: No te puedo caso, con el trabajo si pueden hablar, pero bueno, pronto entenderás

Oliver: Tienes los medios para vencer hasta los Kriptonianos, ¿Para qué me tienes aquí?

Artrick (calmado): Sencillo, una cosa el poder, y otra la destreza, Sr. Reina, por eso estas aquí, por tu destino y tu forma de sobrellevar las cosas en sus peores ángulos, siempre hay caos, y con el conocimiento de los 3 nos son muy útiles, debido a su falta de poder recibirán una dosis mucho más ligera que ellos, pero que lo suficiente para involucrarlos, esperó

El suero en las manos intravenosas comienza a bajar listo para el cuerpo de Oliver, el tratamiento de la resistencia al dolor, pero el suero es muy intenso para él, provocando que no resista el dolor más

Oliver (gritando): ¡Aaaaahhhhh !, ¡Para!

Artrick: El dolor se irá en un momento

Oliver al parar de gritar cae su cabeza, aunque se mueve como en forma de círculo, tiene una pérdida de pérdida

Artrick (nervioso): Ok, veamos, Oliver, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Oliver (distante): Bien, mareado, perdido

Artrick (intrigado): Bien, la arquera, Speedy, ¿Qué puedes decirme de ella?

Oliver: Mi hermana, Thea Queen, entrenada por Malcom Merlyn, cuando Roy se hizo pasar por el muerto ella uso el traje que dejó, con unas modificaciones que le hizo para abrir sus gustos, al parecer parece que se volvió más feliz, pero puede ser algo imprudente

Artrick: Funcionó, ya saben que hacer

Los soldados le quitan las intravenosas y las esposas, dejando a los 3 héroes solos con Artrick

Artrick: Bien, hablen me, sobre todos

* * *

Tierra-3

Cisco sale de un portal en un tejado, al acercarse a la orilla en las estructuras de Tierra-3

Cisco (emocionado): Guau Hay, tienes una gran Tierra aquí eh

Cisco usa un portal y baja al piso, comienza a recorrer el lugar hasta que se abre con un incendio, se acerca mirando a todos los lados hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, se vuelve a entrar al edificio, se pone sus gafas y espera, al ver lo salir del incendio apagado, abrir una brecha al tejado del que llegó y el igual lo cruza

Jay (confundido): ¿Qué rayos?

Cisco (nervioso): Jay, tranquilo, solo soy yo

Jay: Ah, no vuelvas a hacer eso, Ok, pudiste avisar

Cisco: Lo hice, te pedí si podías ir a Tierra-1, pero no supimos nada de ti

Jay: Ah, eh estado algo ocupado, pero creo que tengo tiempo, ¿Ocurre algo?

Cisco (nervioso): Si, es Barry, lo capturaron

Jay (serio): Dímelo todo

* * *

En el cortex, todos observan las batallas de Artrick contra los 3 tratando de descubrir algo útil sobre él, pero no hay nada diferente cosa

Laurel: Asi que, uso el gas para destructibilizarlos y poder noquearlos

Caitlyn: Y sus soldados son débiles con el aliento de Clark y mis poderes, es bueno saberlo

Río: Lo es, pero no da ningún indicio de su base

Alex: ¿No tenemos dónde buscar?

Wally: Tal vez, pero eso no va a detenernos de salvarlo

Harry: Sólo hay que pensar claramente, ¿Dónde podría crearse una base en la montaña de Starling?

Excavar: Cerca de la cima, es muy ideal

Lyla: Eso explicaría porque no la encontramos, no la buscamos tan alto

Caitlyn: Bien, pero ¿qué tan alto está ?, no podemos hacer un asalto sin saber a qué atacamos

Jesse: Wally y tu puedes revisar la montaña

Harry (nervioso): Es muy peligroso, aún para los 2

*****: Pero no para mi

Al voltear ya ven a Cisco y Jay con la brecha cerrándose tras ellos, Jay se acerca a ellos mirando la información de las pantallas

Jay: Así que, él es quien hace todo esto, yo revisé la montaña, pero queden cerca de la cosa

Cárter: Considéralo hecho

Joe: Suena lo más lógico, ¿Creés poder tú solo?

Jay: Por supuesto

Cisco (emocionado): Por algo es Flash, oh no

Cisco tiene el hombro de Cárter obteniendo una visión. Se encuentra en medio de una base militar llena de personas, de la escena, la mayoría de los soldados, uno de ellos es Cárter caminando a nivel general de la base

Cárter: Todos están listos señor

General: Bien, el país estará a salvo con esta base, preparen sus mejores hombres, si Hitler la descubre estamos condenados

Cárter: Por eso fue construido en la montaña de Starling señor, es muy difícil de descubrir, después de todo, o encuentra el ascensor o llegas por avión

General (orgulloso): No olvides la ruta de emergencia que se te ocurrió

Cárter (riendo): Es verdad

Con eso Cisco recibió la reacción, todos se encontraron recibiendo su reacción

Iris (preocupada): Ah, Cisco, ¿Qué viste?

Cisco (sorprendido): Vi, el interior de la base, una base en las montañas de Starling

Thea (impactada): ¿En serió ?, ¿Los viste?

Cisco: No, vi la base en la segunda guerra, Cárter, eras parte del escuadrón de la base

Cárter (confundido): ¿Yo ?, ¿cómo?

Ray (emocionado): Estuviste en su interior en una de tus vidas pasadas, los poderes del Cisco debieron permitir le verla

Roy: Cisco, eso puede ayudarnos a llegar a ellos, dinosaurios con exactitud, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Cisco: Sólo un Cárter y al General hablando, había 2 formas de entrar, y tú creaste una tercera, pero no las vi, y si esta cerca de la cima de la montaña

Kendra (pensativa): Si el sujeto estuvo ahí, el tiene que ir, así su mente recordará

Roy (serio): Jay, Cisco lleven un Cárter, ven si funciona, el resto esperaremos en la Waderider junto a la montaña, tenemos que encontrar la; Barry, Kara y Oliver cuentan con nosotros, no podemos fallarles

Rip: Parece que el Sr. Harper está a cargo

Laurel: Por algo Oliver lo entrenó, para tomar las riendas en cualquier situación

Prof. Stein: De acuerdo, ya oyeron al señor Harper, andando

Curtis (sorprendido): Chicos, alguien se está hackeando las señales de televisión

René (serio): ¿Cuáles?

Felicity (asustada): Todas ellas

Cambian las pantallas a los noticieros, pero ven completamente estática, de repente la estática desaparece y ve a Artrick

* * *

Hace media hora, base del Reino

Artrick se reúne con Anthony, los 2 llegan al cuarto de experimentos personales de Artrick, pero no entran

Anthony (confundido): No entiendo, que harás con ellos, no podremos mantenerlos aquí para siempre, y el suero se nos terminará

Artrick: Eso es lo que, en privado, lo olvidas, ya tengo algo para ellos, pero antes, debemos saber sobre nosotros, no más disfraces, todo lo que se muestra

Anthony (sorprendido): ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Artrick (serio): Llegó la hora de que sepan de nosotros, y de ellos, todas las transmisiones, tan rápido como sean

Anthony: ¿De cuales?

Artrick: Todas, el mundo debe prepararse, para su liberación de la destrucción, a un precio alto

Anthony se reúne a los soldados para tomar las señales; Artrick se regresa a donde están Barry, Kara y Oliver ya casi recuperados del suero

Kara (distante y enojada): Vas a ..., pagar por esto

Artrick: No querida, pronto el mundo será diferente, y se agradecerá, serán muy vitales, más de lo que esperaba

Barry (frustrado y un poco apagada la voz): Si nosotros no tenemos amigos, nuestros amigos lo hacen

Artrick (riendo): Eso quiero verlo, porque no les tengo miedo

Oliver (calmado pero serio): Deberías, no los subestimes

Artrick: No lo hice, y es debido a ustedes, pero pronto no tengo importancia importante

Anthony entra corriendo al lugar con una cámara de vídeo

Artrick (sonriendo): Llegó la hora del espectáculo


	7. Expresión de máscaras

**Expresión de máscaras**

Curtis y Felicity andan tratando de rastrear la señal que usa el Kingdom para trasmitir es todas las frecuencias televisivas, mientras los demás ven que es lo que trama el Kingdom

Artrick: Hola a todos, yo soy Artrick Johnson, el líder del Kingdom, llegó la hora de que reciban un dato importante, estamos aquí para liberar al mundo del mayor destructor que han tenido, libertad, la libertad a causado que se dañen los unos a los otros junto con al mundo, se dañan sólo por no ser parte de una región a la cuál llaman, su país, eso es lo que buscó, no más países, no más ataques innecesarios, no banderas, todos, como uno sólo

Jay (sarcástico): Le encanta su voz verdad

Roy: Oigan como van

Felicity: Ya casi

Artrick: Anthony, ven, y tráelo contigo

Anthony se ve en cámara, con un frasco con el suero usado en Barry, Kara y Oliver

Artrick: Él es Anthony, mi primer oficial, yo tengo la habilidad de poder producir energía por mis brazos, utilizo esa energía para un ejercito de soldados caídos, pues que mejor que gente que ya está familiarizada con el área que tenemos que hacer, lo que trae consigo es un suero que creamos aquí, para poder hacer que la gente haga lo que pidamos por un tiempo, pero al parecer no sirvió como esperaba, sólo me sirve como suero de la verdad, y lo se debido a ellos 3, 3 personas que ustedes conocen, los han visto a diario y no sabía que ellos eran, ojala pudiera ver sus caras al ver esto

Harry (nervioso): No me gusta cómo suena eso

Mick: Nerds, ¿Qué pasa?

Cisco: Es algo loco, parece que esperaba que lo intentemos detectar

Ray: Oigan, la pantalla

En la pantalla se ve a Barry con su traje de Flash sin la máscara, esta en una silla recargada en ella con la mirada medio perdida

Artrick: Él es Barry Allen, un forense de Ciudad Central, alías Flash, el hombre más rápido de la Tierra; el fue el conejillo de indias, con el note ese detalle en el suero, me sirvió para prepararme a sus camaradas, es una pena que no pueda vencerlos a todos; ahora él

Giran la cámara para mostrar a Oliver en las mismas condiciones de Barry, con su traje y medio distante

Artrick: Él es Oliver Queen, el alcalde de Starling, alías Green Arrow, el vigilante de la ciudad más cercana a mi base, el fue un reto traer aquí, vaya que es un gran peleador, por eso es bastante difícil de vencer, tengo poderes y aun así me demostró ser un gran guerrero, alguien con quien no te quieres cruzar si no tienes un gran y extenso entrenamiento; la última

Vuelven a mover la cámara esta vez para apuntar a Kara, y Artrick pararse detrás de ella

Artrick: Con sólo verla así muchos la conocen, o no, la gran Supergirl, la chica de acero, pero que pasa si añadimos algo, no lo sé, tal vez, unos lentes; pásame los similares

Unos lentes son lanzados a Artrick, al cacharlos mira a quien se los lanzo con una mirada que dice "¿Enserio?", tras sacudirla hacía los lados 2 veces le pone los lentes

Artrick: Taran, ¿Quién es?, la reconocen, ¿Sí?, ¿No?; ella es Kara Danvers, nuestra querida Supergir, una reportera de la revista CatCo en Ciudad Nacional; no me moleste en preguntar su nombre alienígena, pues es el nombre de una raza casi extinta, recuerden que sólo quedan ella y su primo, Superman; imaginen lo que pudimos aprender de ella

Anthony: Te desvías

Artrick (confundido): ¿Eh?

Anthony señala a la cámara logrando que Artrick retome el tema que estaba dando, quitándole los lentes a Kara y lanzándoselos a Anthony

Artrick: Cierto, bueno, ellos 3 han peleado mucho por ustedes, solo buscando que todo sea mejor, pero cuando un gobierno de una manera afecta a otro, aún sin notarlo, esta la bombardea, así que voy a hacer lo que ellos 3 pretenden, unificar este mundo, aunque sea de la mala manera, les aconsejo que no intenten nada; ah, cierto, Overwatch, Vibe, Mr. Terrific; sé que están tratando de rastrearme en este momento, ¿Han oído de lo que el cobre, un satélite, y el magnetismo son capaces de hacer con los medios para un manejo seguro?, se los dejo de tarea

Con eso se corta la trasmisión dejando todos los canales mostrando pura estática, dejando sorprendidos a todos al saber que ya esperaba el rastreo

Roy (enojado): Ya nos esperaba el maldito, ¿Cómo se nos adelanta siempre?

Joe: Tiene a Barry, Kara y Oliver, los uso para frenarnos

Dig: Conoce a tu enemigo y triunfarás

Rip: Les extrajo todo lo que sabían sobre nosotros

Sara: ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

Carter: Víbrame de nuevo

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué?

Carter: Dices que yo estuve ahí, en es lugar, necesito recordar todo de esa vida, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a lograrlo

Cisco (nervioso): No sé que podría hacerte si intento forzar todos esos recuerdos

Carter (serio): Puede que uno de ellos le comentarán de lo que soy capaz, pero no saben que yo estuve hay hace vidas, eso puede darnos una ventaja

Nate: Es un riesgo, pero vale la pena

Iris: Y no sabemos que les hará ahora que le dio una fuerte declaración al mundo de sus planes

Rip: Que son del clásico, "me creó mejor que todos"

Caitlyn: Cisco, podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de recuperarlos

Cisco (frustrado): Bien, lo haré, pero no sé qué esperar

Kendra: Haz lo que hiciste conmigo cuando enfrentamos a Vandal, guiarme a la sacerdotisa

Cisco: Ok, sabemos que eras un soldado, ahora despeja tu mente, enfócate en ese soldado, enfócate en la supervisión de la base, en sus rutas de acceso para mantener a tus compañeros a salvo

Carter hace lo que Cisco le dijo, despeja su mente y no piensa en nada, deja que las palabras de Cisco reboten en su cabeza y funciona

* * *

En la base, Carter se acerca a unas rocas, hay una pequeña sobre todo ese montón, Carter levanta es piedra, una puerta se abre de entre las rocas, la cual al moverla se ve un ascensor, al entrar sólo había 2 botones, uno con una flecha hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo, presiona el de arriba, estuvo como 2 en el ascensor antes de abrirse, el interior de la base muestra el centro de mando con agentes en cerca de 50 escritorios, unos soldados de alto rango pasaba de vez en cuando, un ascensor en el fondo se abre del cual sale el general a cargo junto a pilotos

Carter: General, bienvenido

General: Me alegra verlo comandante, sabía que la pista de aterrizaje en la cima sería útil

Carter: Igualmente creó que necesita una escalera

General (sonriendo): Tu siempre igual eh

Ambos comienzan a reír antes de desplazarse al pasillo, al frenarse frente a una pared la mueven mostrando un corredor secreto en construcción

General: Pero hacer este pasaje salvará muchas vidas si es que Hitler nos encuentra

Carter (nervioso): Espero que esté listo antes de que nos encuentra

General: Lo estará, pero; (sorprendido): ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que lleve al lago?, es como si vieras desde el cielo

Carter: No pedí ser trasferido a esta unidad por nada, conozco muy bien el lugar

General: Ambos sabemos que hay algo más en eso

Carter (nervioso): No sé de qué hablas

General (riendo): Síguete engañando amigo, no te llevará a nada, en ambos sentidos

* * *

Carter abre los ojos y ve a todos enfrente de él mirándolo detenidamente asustándolo un poco

Kendra (confundida): ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Funciono?

Carter: Si, funciono, ya sé cómo entrar

Roy (nervioso): ¿Estás bien?

Carter: También vi como termine ahí

Cisco (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Carter (incomodo): No quiero hablar de eso, vamos por los demás

Roy (serio): Carter tiene razón, ya sabemos cómo llegar a ellos, ahora podemos rescatar a nuestros amigos


End file.
